Conventionally, as a device configured to record drive information of a vehicle, there is a dashboard camera described in PTL 1, for example. The dashboard camera includes a camera configured to capture a situation around a vehicle, a recording means for endlessly recording drive information including at least an image captured by the camera in a memory during a predetermined length of time, and a recording stopping means for stopping a recording operation of the drive information by the recording means at predetermined timing. The dashboard camera is configured to record the image data around the vehicle, which is overwritten with date and hour data, the brake stepping amount, a vehicle speed, a steering angle, and the like, in the memory.